A time travel to meet my lover!
by makkgurl
Summary: When Mackenzie Kenzington gets thrown back in time. She lands in Victorian times, in the garden of none other Phantomhive estate. What will happen when she meets the reapers, demons, and earl's of the time? OCxDemons OCx all the Earls OCx all the reapers! There will be a spin-off to which guy you want to be with! rated M for certain future stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mackenzie Kenzington was strolling down the strange streets of London, running errands for her grandmother who lives in the countryside. She was there visiting her ill grandfather and grandmother for awhile until her grandfather passed. Which won't be long because he had various horrible diseases and mental problems. "Ugh, I can't find this one shop she especially wants me to get most of the stuff from." She said to herself as she walked down the ever-so crowded streets of London. She came across this familiar shop that she saw in a show, but she can't quite put her finger on it. "'Undertaker', now where have I heard that name?" she asked herself as she stood in front of the store. "Oh well, I have to get back to the house as soon as I can, so I need to keep looking for that store," she muttered as she walked away from the store. "Ah! There it is!" she said excitedly as she ran up to the store and into the doors. A few minutes later she came out of the store and started heading back to the house. Once she got to the front door she knocked and waited for her grandmother to open the door, but no one answered. "Ugh. I know she's busy but she can at least open the door for me!" she muttered angrily as she got her key out from her pocket and unlocked the door. She opened the door, barely, and walked to the kitchen. "Nana! Grandpa! I'm home!" she shouted as she went to the shoe and coat rack and took off her shoes, coat, and hat. But again no one answered. "Hmmm, that's weird." She walked up the stairs and into the bedroom where her grandpa slept because he needed a bunch of machines and stuff like that. She knocked and opened the door. "Grandpa, I'm home." She said as she walked into the room. "Something is off..." she thought to herself, while she would be normally greeted with a smile and a "Hello my beautiful granddaughter" or something like that, but he was emotionless with eyes closed and no words. "He could be sleeping." She said to no one in particular. But when she looked over to the heart monitor, it was a flat line.

Flashback

"Quack, Quack, Quack!" my grandfather said siting in his big chair. "Quack! Quack!" I replied walking to him. I crawled up into his lap. "What sound does a duck make, Mackenzie?" He asked me. "Quack, Quack, Quack!" I replied with a huge grin on my face. "Very Good!" he said laughed, but then ended up to be a cough. "Are you okay, Ron?" my grandmother asked from the kitchen. "I'm fine, June." he replied. I looked up at him with a worried expression. He started to cough some more, . "Grandpa, are you okay?" I asked while my grandma walked into the room. He brought his hand away from his mouth, there was blood. My grandmother ran into the kitchen, and called an ambulance. I looked at him horrified. My grandma took me out of his lap as the ambulance came up to the house, and came in. I looked around confused. The men were taking my grandpa away! "STOP YOU CAN'T TAKE GRANDPA AWAY FROM ME!" I ran to one of the men, and cried into his jacket, dragging him back. My grandmother grabbed me and pryed me off the man, and dragged me away. "GRANDPA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mackenzie's P.O.V.

My heart stopped. My eyes widened in horror and shock. "Grandpa?" I asked quietly. There was no answer again. I fell into the stool I used to sit in when I would come into his room and listen to the stories he would always tell me. "Why did you have to die Grandpa?!" I said as I got up from the stool. I hugged his lifeless body, what was usually a warm and loving body; it was a cold and dead one. "Rest in peace my wonderful loving grandpa. Maybe one day I can listen to your stories again. And quack with you again." I whispered as I kissed his forehead.

I stood up and walked out of the room and closed the door. "NANA! GRANDPA IS DEAD! COME QUICK!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs and into the garden where she usually is. What I found was a pool of blood with a body in the middle in the camellia garden. I ran over to her and dropped to my knees and held her in my arms. "Nana… Grandpa's dead… so you need to wake up so we can call an ambulance, okay? Nana?" I whimpered as I shook her lifeless body. I looked at the white camellias which were now stained red. "Who? Why would someone do this? how?! I don't get it!" I muttered as I gently set her down and stood up with stained red clothes. That's when I remembered the shop that I had seen earlier. The "Undertaker was it. OH I REMEBER NOW! It's from Kuroshitsuji! Omg, I can fangirl later." I ran up stairs, into my room, and changed my clothes. The old clothes I burned in the fire place, I didn't want to have stuff reminding me of what happened. I went through the phone book and found the shop and called it. "Hello?" the voice on the phone sounded very familiar. "Hi. I'm going to need two coffins for my grandparents." I replied. "Okay, my I ask your address so I can come and pick up the bodies?" the man asked. "Xxxxxx, ######, yyyyy" "Thank you we'll be there as soon as I can." He said. "Thank you. Goodbye." I muttered and hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I walked into the kitchen and unloaded the items I got from the store earlier. I didn't want to think about what just happened so I just did my work absent mindedly. I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, must be the Undertaker. Mackenzie keep your cool." I whispered to myself. I opened the door to be face by one very familiar and handsome man and one transvestite. The handsome one had long silver hair like light metal with a small braid on the left and a black top hat with black cloth hanging down from the top of the hat, and had a scar running diagonally down his face. He wore black clothes. Then there was the transvestite with long red hair and a red coat and those gentleman clothes (you know what I'm talking about), he also had green eyes with red glasses, I'm guessing he loves red, ha! actually I know he does.

"Hi, I'm the Undertaker and this is Grell Sutcliff, my… companion. May we come in?" giggled the Undertaker as he gestured me to shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie Kenzington, and yes you may come in." I said as I gestured them to enter the house.

"Thank you. But you seem very calm about this." The Undertaker giggled as he and Grell walked into the house.

"That's because I have to be strong in this kind of situation. Or else nothing will get done." I said as I lead them to grandpa's room. I opened the door and let them in.

"Grell you take care of this one while I go to the other one." The Undertaker said as he started to walk out the door.

"Why do I have to take care of this one? He's not going to be a pretty as the other one!" Grell protested but with one look from the Undertaker he shut up.

"Please excuse my companion, he… has some problems." The Undertaker said as he bowed in front of me. Grell opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it thinking about the consequences. "Now will you be as so kind to show me the other body?" He asked turning to me with a gentle smile.

"Yes." I muttered and lead him to the garden.

_Talk about rude! He impolite can he be?! Saying that to my face! Its not like I don't have any other stuff to worry about!_

**Undertaker's P.O.V.**

I moved out of the door way for Mackenzie, what a beautiful name, as I closed the door I whispered "Don't screw this up!" to nodded quickly as I left the room with a smile. I watched Mackenzie walk through the hallway, she looked very young, like she was 18. Nevertheless she was beautiful, with her long (it was down to the bottom of her butt) wavy brunette hair which had layers in the front and she had light golden blonde streaks in her hair I could tell it was natural. She had chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in and eyelashes as long as a horse's. Her lips were full and a very soft pink against her white/tan skin, she had light freckles on her face and she had dyed one eyebrow a very dark brown because, of course, I could tell that she had one blonde eyebrow and eyelash, and the other brown/black. She had a very curvy body with long legs, big feet, and she was somewhere between 5'8 and 5'9. She was wearing a black sweatshirt that said 'Everything is Cats' with a cat under it in white. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, blue fuzzy socks, and dark hazelnut brown moccasins. I could tell that this was her comfort outfit, I understood why she would where that.

"We're here." She said as she stared at her dead grandmother's body with horror and fear, her eyes wide. She was an absolute mess of emotions. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke. "Okay, thank you." I said and I got to work to make her grandmother beautiful again.

**A/N: The Undertaker can realize things, such as in this chapter, because he is an ancient reaper and such. Sorry I cant really come up with a reason, but I guess u can use your imagination.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Mackenzie is attending her grandparents grave in this chapter. The reason no one else is there is because there is no other family member's she informed of this, yet.**

Mackenzie's P.O.V.

I stood in front of my grandparents graves, in the cold, bone chilling rain. I felt so alone here. I fell to the ground, and sobs racked through my body. I cried until I was laying on my back and the tears had dried out. I have had a spoiled life, hidden from the cruel reality of the world. I was protected by my parents from this world, and every time I came face to face with reality and stepped over the line between my little world and reality. I would run away like a child. I have never witnessed death; this was the first funeral I have been to in my whole life. I have only had two things die in my life; my other grandpa from my mother's side and my grandma's dog.

I walked away from the grave, engrossed in my thoughts. I walked "home" and sat on the couch. After a few minutes, I stood up and walked in to the camellia garden, the blood had now been soaked into the ground and the pure white camellia flowers have now been stained with the red blood of my grandmother. I grimaced and walked towards the kitchen inside, where the only heat I could feel was.

As I entered the kitchen, I quickly stopped and realized I didn't have an appetite, which was rare because I was always hungry, and that's why I was a little fat._ I needed to get out of this house_. So I put my two favorite sweatshirts (it was really cold because it was winter in London and it was snowing), my school one from middle school and my 'Everything is Cats' one. Then I put on my favorite sweat pants, also from middle school, and my UGG boots. Then I got my favorite beanie. I was in an abyss of comfort. Then I went upstairs to my grandmother's room and got one of her scarf's this one was my favorite, and then into my grandpa's room and got one of his pairs of gloves. Then I walked into my room and got my necklace that was from my grandfather, and put it on. Then I got my bracelet that I got from my grandmother. I packed up all my stuff and zipped up my bags; I would deal with the house and stuff later. I looked at my 'room' and realized that the emptiness would have never been filled anyway. I walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door.

As I strolled down the countryside road I pulled out my phone a head phones and turned on 'Born to Die' by Lana Del Ray. As I listened to the music I thought about how I was going to tell my parents and my little sister that Nana and Grandpa were dead. Then I came up with an idea and went to the nearest library. I went on to one of the computers and started typing.

_Dear the Kenzington family,_

_I am sorry to inform you that Ron and June Kenzington have passed due to certain circumstances. I also should inform you that your eldest daughter, Mackenzie Kenzington, has also passed, due to certain circumstances, but sadly we could not find her body. They rest in the graveyard nearest to their house. All old possessions go to you to keep or give out. But as for the money, it could not be found. All other information shall be given at the church nearest to the old house. I am sorry for your losses, and I send you my condolences._

_Sincerely,_

_The British Government_

Well it wasn't my best work but it'll have to do. I didn't want to go back, and I needed the money if I'm going to live without them. Knowing them they would probably throw me into some private elite middle school for snooty rich kids. Then they would work me till I die, and have also fulfilled their expectations and goals for me. I didn't want that so I am going to pretend that I am dead. I don't want to live my life under the pressure of the expectations of others, I'm not their dog, and I will _never_ be that perfect child they always wanted.

After I left the library, I went to the post office and had them put a fake seal on the envelope and sent it back home in California, America. "Well that takes care of that." I said to myself.

_Now what am I going to do with my life?_ I thought to myself as I put my headphones back on and played 'A White Demon Love Song' by the Killers. I went to the park and sat on a bench. While I was so engrossed in thought, I didn't see or hear a berserk, screeching car headed straight for me. Even though everyone was screaming at me to get out of the way, I didn't hear them. I didn't realize it until it was right behind me, and I looked back with a face of shock and horror. That's when I blacked out.

_I'm definitely dead. There is no way that I'm actually alive after that_. I thought as I felt as though I was floating in the ocean, gliding upon the waves. The water felt good, it was comforting. Like they were welcoming me, hugging me. It was very peaceful. Then I felt a rush of cold air around my body. _I'm falling now? How the hell did that happen?_ That's when I blacked out, again. _Perfect._

**A/N: Sorry about the letter part. I really didn't know what to put for the Sincerely part so, I put the British Government.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 7**

Third Person P.O.V.

"Where does this go, Bard?" the strawberry blonde hair boy asked.

"Over there, Finny." The smoker said pointing to area that the item was supposed to be placed. That's when they heard the sound of rushing wind, so they looked up. They were shocked with the sight they saw, a girl falling from the sky, now that's a sight.

"I'll get her!" they both said simultaneously while running to catch the girl. As expected they both smashed into each other head first. Good thing Bard recovered quickly, he owes that to his army experience, and he caught the girl in his arms bridal style. Finny finally got up and walked over to Bard. They both stared at the girl, with wide eyes, they both blushed for the girl was the most beautiful lady they had ever seen.

"Is she real? She kinda looks like a doll. Kinda lifeless looking too. Is she dead?" Finny said putting his ear to her chest. "Nope. Not dead and definitely real."

"Finny, I know your memorized by her beauty, even I was until I realized we need to do something with her. So please wake up" Bard said while he blushed because he looked at the girl. "We should take her to Sebastian." Bard finally said already walking into the manor.

"O-okay!" Finny stammered still hypnotized by the beautiful girl, running clumsily after Bard.

When they walked in they were greeted by Meirin, who was walking towards the kitchen. She stopped and quickly walked up, shifting her glasses up and down her nose, and said, "Oh my, who is this?" "We found her when she was just falling out of the sky. She came out of thin air!" Finny exclaimed using hand and arm motions.

"She is very pretty, she has a good body too. I'm worried to leave you guys alone with her. May I ask what you are planning to do with her?" Meirin asked growing suspicious of the former solider and the innocent gardener.

"We are taking her to Sebastian." Bard finally said.

"Oh, may I come?!" the maid said her face growing red with her risqué thoughts of the handsome butler.

"Sure" Finny said.

"Also, what do you think we would have done to her. After all the only thing Finny knows about yet is just kissing her." Bard said with a scary evil grin on his face.

"Hey! I do know more than just kissing!" Finny exclaimed growing very red.

"Oh, do you now?" Bard asked smirking.

"Both of you stop it!" Meirin said while smacking them both upside the head.

"Yes, ma'am." They both said again simultaneously.

They walked up the stairs to where Sebastian would be serving the master his afternoon tea.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry guys! I am editing the story right now so I took a lot of the chapters down for repair. Srry if the story was confusing, Im really new to this. I'm sorry if some of the characters seem OOC, im working on it! I'll post when im done editing each chapter! Plz just be patient!

Thanks

makkgurl


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 9_**

Sebastian's P.O.V.

After I brought the young master his cake, I headed towards the young lady's room. _My god, that child cannot got enough cake, If I didn't know better I would think her was a teenage girl, constantly craving something. Or a pregnant woman like when they don't get what they want they get angry or cranky. _I scowled while opening the door to the girl's room.

I was amazed at the sight in front of me. _The lady looked like an exquisite flower, so fragile and beautiful as she slept, even though she was completely covered in clothes. _The girl moaned, and slowly opened her eyes, calculating everything. That's when she burst into tears, wiping her tears with her sleeves. I quickly walked up to her, not wanting to let such a lady cry. I sat on the side of the bed, and brought the girl to my side to rub her back to comfort her. As soon as my hand touched her back, I was overcome with a wave of calmness with a touch like electricity we both pulled back, rather quickly. _What was that? Wait, I've heard this from my master before. So, this is my mate. I will enjoy this very much, and yet I'm overjoyed that I have finally found her. The one who will make me happy and tame me. I must not let anyone else have her. And protect her no matter what._ Her face expression was dumbstruck and very confused.

"I thought I was dead. For sure, I mean I got hit by a car then fell from the sky. There is no way I could have survived." She exclaimed with tears running down her face.

"There, there. You are alive now, aren't you? It's all right." I said with comforting voice with again rubbing her back. _This was not only comforting for the girl, but me as well. _This continued until she calmed down, which took quite awhile, _quite amusing_.

"Where am I?" she asked but then paused taking in her surroundings. "Wait, this isn't the Phantomhive manor is it?!" she said her eyes lighting up. _My, what beautiful eyes they are, the color was that of caramel and chocolate mixed together, to make a warm glow that was enchanting. _

"Why yes, you are. But may I ask how you know?" I asked in confusion, _I must tell the young master this_.

"Um. I know you are going to tell Ciel so I'll just explain then, and no I'm not an assassin or anything like that." She said while lying back on the bed, like a little cat to lazy to do something. _How did she know?!_

"We will go talk to him after you are in proper attire, what you are wearing is not appropriate for a lady." I said looking at her clothes, with a grimace.

"Oh… um could you call in Meirin then? I really do not feel comfortable with you changing me. " She said blushing while twiddling her thumbs and squirming, not looking at me. _How amusing, but I decided not to argue for there was much to learn about her, the teasing can wait._

"Very well, my lady." I said wanting to change that last word.

"Thank you." She said still red while I bowed and left the room to go get that useless maid.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 10_**

**_A/N: Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Kind advice is always welcome, especially in this chapter._**

Mackenzie's P.O.V.

_I was right to think that corsets were torture machines. They hurt like the devil. I feel like my internal organs are being squeezed out of me, like I'm either going to vomit them up or give birth to them, or they are just going to burst out of my stomach._

"Please bear with it a little longer, miss." Meirin said as she tightened the corset even more. I screamed in utter pain, as she pulled it one last time and then tied the corset up.

"Ugh, I swear that thing is like a torture device." I said rubbing my sides.

"I'm sorry miss, but it needs to be super tight in order for it to be proper, sit right on the dress, and for you to look skinnier. I was just following Sebastian's instructions, miss." She said growing red at the mention of the black clad butler's name.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" I said turning red with anger. I was really subconscious of my figure and weight for I did not like them._ I am really starting to hate that butler_.

"No miss! Not at all! Your figure is the envy of every woman in the 1800's!" the red head maid said while walking to the closet to get the dress that Sebastian had picked. When Meirin pulled the dress out of the wardrobe and flattened it out on the bed, I gasped._ The dress was gorgeous; at least that butler had some fashion sense_. The dress was a navy blue with white trimmings on the bodice with long sleeves that had white fabric hanging down from it, and the skirt had dark purple roses on the hem and waist of the dress with a purple rose pattern all around the skirt_. _I mean I'm the type of person who likes to pick out dresses but I never looked good in them. So I was a little anxious_._

"That dress is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen...but I'm a little worried it won't look good on me…." I said starting to get depressed.

"What are you talking about miss?! It's like this dress was made for you!" Meirin said bringing the dress over to me.

"Please don't call me that Meirin. Just call me Mackenzie." I said simply with no emotion on my face.

"Okay mi-Mackenzie! I'm going to start putting the dress on." The maid said when she put the dress in the floor and motion me to step in it.

A few minutes later.

As I looked at myself in the mirror I got a better look at the dress. The sleeves were elbow length and the neck was a sweetheart, showing just a little cleavage. I already had all my "necessary" lingerie on, like stockings and what not. _Really I don't understand why we have to wear all this crap, whatever_. Meirin slipped my into some heels that were black with a blue rose on the toes. Also she put a golden locket around my neck, pearl earrings and various bracelets. I had refused to wear gloves because they felt weird, but Meirin insisted, so I had to. Then we had to brush my hair. My hair is the thickest longest hair in the world and it always has tangles. Sitting through her just brushing it was painful, but I managed bear through it, while breaking and throwing a few things. She put my hair up into an elegant bun with various braids and a few of my front layers were out. She finished it off with some beads and again… roses in my hair.

"We are done mi-Mackenzie." She said walking to the door. "The master would like to eat lunch with you today. But I'm afraid we missed tea time getting you ready." She said opening the door motioning me to walk through.

"Good. I'm starving, all that has gotten me so hungry." I said walking through the door and following Meirin.

"Young master and Sebastian will greet you in the front hall, which is right down there. If you'll excuse me, Mackenzie" The maid said waiting to be dismissed. I bet she was really hungry too.

"Yeah okay see you later girly!" I said already walking down the hallway. I didn't have to turn away to tell that Meirin was shocked by my slang. I really like that girl! Assassin or not.

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I 've just been really busy with all my stuff over Thanksgiving Break!** **I really thankful to you for waiting! Im going to try and get back into it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 11_**

**_A/N: Okay guys this is going to be a really short chapter. But when I'm editing it I'm going to try and make it as long as I can._**

_First Mackenzie's P.O.V._

As I turned the corner, I saw a huge staircase that lead to the front hall. _Oh great what is this Cinderella?! Because I really don't want to have these guys all swooning over me, even though I doubt that. I'll probably just look like an idiot. Oh well, I'll just try to look elegant._ I stood at the top of the stairs and looked down; _well there they were Sebastian and Ciel_. As I started stepping down I saw that Sebastian was staring at me, shocked with a slight blush. _Huh, that is weird because he like the sexist thing on the planet and he's blushing over someone who looks like me?! this is crazy._ _Damn butler too good at hiding his emotions. Omg but did Sebastian's eyes just flash? I'm scared now and confused. _Unlike Ciel, he was staring at me like I was a fricken chocolate cake, and he was a deep beat red. _ Aw isn't that cute even though I wish he was still his little 13 year old self, now he's all tall and 5 years older. So, does that mean that Ciel did become a demon but stayed here in the mansion, or that he never became a demon and they are still living here? Ugh I'm so confused. I have to say I was blushing a little from them staring at me. I'm not used to being looked at with a blush. Yet alone from two very handsome men. The men of my dreams. Mackenzie hold that fangirl attack in!_

_Sebastian's P.O.V._

When I saw her I was dumbstruck, it was so hard hiding me emotion though I did have a slight blush and I had the look of shock on my face. She looked so beautiful. But she will never go for someone... some_thing_ like me. Though I have never seen anyone look so good in that dress it was like it was made for her. That's that dress that is supposed to look like it is made for them, a demon's mate. I felt my eyes flash. _Hmmm…I guess she is the one then. This is going to be interesting, especially with the information she has, and the way that the Young Master is reacting towards her._

_Ciel's P.O.V._

I have never seen someone so exquisite. _I was letting my teenage hormones get the best of me, of course. Damn puberty! Isn't this supposed to be over by now?! I mean I'm 18 for God's sake!_ It was so cute when she blushed and averted her eyes, though. _That dress was so beautiful on her! Like it was made for her. _I looked over to Sebastian. _Oh my god, is he blushing?! And did his eyes just flash...oh no... wait I can use that to my advantage! And then swipe her from him! Wait what did I just say?! Do I have feeling for this girl? Ugh nope, its just me and my messed up mind getting all frazzled with all this commotion, I haven't had this much excitement since when the Queen died. Yeah that's it._

**A/N: Okay guys hoped you enjoyed it! Will the black clad butler and the Young Earl be battling it out for the young and very confused maiden?! Keep on reading to find out!**


End file.
